Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor packaging and methods for packaging semiconductor devices. More particularly, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to a thermally efficient package-on-package (“PoP”).
Description of the Related Art
Package-on-package (“PoP”) technology has become increasingly popular as the demand for lower cost, higher performance, increased integrated circuit density, and increased package density continues in the semiconductor industry. As the push for smaller and smaller packages increases, the integration of die and package (e.g., “pre-stacking” or the integration of system on a chip (“SoC”) technology with memory technology) allows for thinner packages. Such pre-stacking has become a critical component for thin and fine pitch PoP packages. FIG. 1 depicts an embodiment of a package on package format 100. Package 100 may include several air gaps 110 which are formed within the package during manufacture. However, air is known as a very good insulator and as such results in poor thermal conduction between the components of the package. Semiconductor packaging may include a heat shield; however, current heat shields are relatively large pieces of metal which increase by a significant percentage a Z height of the semiconductor packaging.